Bleach with a twist
by Sora Labyrinth
Summary: During the fight with Aizen, Ichigo regains his powers, making him stuck in his Final Getsuga Tensho form. This goes along with the Bleach story but with Ichigo as Mugetsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope this goes well **

"I will show you. The Final Getsuga Tensho!"

As those words left his mouth, black and blue reiatsu covered his being, completely blocking off Aizen's view of his enemy. Slowly, the reiatsu depleted, revealing this 'Final Getsuga Tensho'.

"What is that form…?" Questioned Aizen as he stared in awe.

"With the final Getsuga Tensho, I myself become Getsuga." Said Ichigo as he stood bravely, no hint of fear on his visage. His hair grew out past his bottom and is now coloured black, his eyes went from a warm chocolate brown to a deep red. His left arm is covered from hand to chest in black swirling tattoos; similar to that of tribal tattoos. His remaining hakama pants looked as if they too, became black reiatsu and the rest of his body from feet to underneath his eyes were covered in dark grey bandages with black reiatsu slowly moving up his right arm, almost like it's seeping out of his hand. The form itself emitted power.

"By using this technique, I lose all of my Shinigami powers. That is why it's called "Final"."

Aizen continued to stare at Ichigo as the words processed through. _'I still don't feel anything.'_ He thought. His eyes widened in sudden realisation. _'It can't be. When I evolved to a dimension beyond Shinigami, It became impossible for humans or Shinigami to sense my reiatsu unless I purposely lowered the level to something they could comprehend. Just as a two-dimensional being cannot comprehend a three-dimensional being. It can't be. Could it be, that he is standing yet a dimension above me?' _

Aizen began grinding his teeth together in anger and fury. "It isn't possible! A mere human could never surpass me!" _'It's impossible!' _"It can't be…!"

As Aizen lashed out in fury, Ichigo calmly raised his right arm, a thin black blade of reiatsu formed in his hand, stopping Aizen in his tracks.

"Mugetsu." (Moonless Sky)

A wall of pitch black was emitted from the blade of reiatsu, racing forward and rising high in the sky. As the technique was unleased, no sound was emitted except for an eerie silence. When the wall of black reiatsu depleted, sound returned as a billow of dust finally settled back down on the earth, and in the middle was a defeated Aizen, with a large gash on his back and front running right down his being from head to toe.

Ichigo slowly made his way to the ground and released a sigh he didn't know he was holding in. _'It's finally over.' _He thought. He could feel bits of the grey bandages crack and as they did Ichigo slowly started to feel helpless. _'This is it, I'm going to lose all of my Shinigami powers. Before I was willing to risk this in order to end this war but now… Who will watch out for the souls? Uryuu, Chad and Orihime can't, they won't even be able to perform Konso. Who will look out for everyone? Who will look after Yuzu and Karin? I don't want to lose my only hope at protecting everyone.' _

Behind Ichigo, Aizen stirred. The large injury caused by Mugetsu healing rapidly and closely after Aizen slowly got up on his feet.

"Still regenerating?" Questioned Ichigo as he shunpoed in front of Aizen.

More of the Final Getsuga Tensho started to breack away and Ichigo was left feeling weak, collapsing to the ground.

"You've lost, Kurosaki Ichigo. Look," Boasted Aizen as his zanpakuto slowly breaks away. "My zanpakuto is disappearing. You should understand what this means. THE HOUGYOKU HAS DECIDED THAT I DO NOT REQUIRE A ZANPKAUTO! JUST LIKE YOU, WHO HAS BECOME ONE WITH YOUR ZANPKAUTO AND ITS POWERS. NO-I AM NOW RISING FAR HIGHER THAN YOU, WHO HAS LOST THAT VERY POWER! YOU'RE FINISHED!"

'_Dammit, I don't want to di- No, I can't die. I won't. Who will protect Yuzu and Karin and the others? I must defeat Aizen, but I can't without my powers. Come on, please. I need something, anything so that I can end this once and for all. I don't want to lose my powers!' _

A surge of power filled Ichigo once again. He could feel his hair grow and can feel the bandages cover his body once again. Surprised, Ichigo got back up and looked at his hands. His right arm was covered in the same dark grey bandages while the other was covered in black tribal tattoos. He's gotten his powers back. A wave of relief and happiness washed over him and he let the feeling of his power embrace him.

"Wha-!" Ichigo looked back over at Aizen only to have his eyes widened in shock. The Hougyoku was cracking, bit by bit until it broke in half. Seeing this as Ichigo's chance, he lunged himself at Aizen, not wasting a single moment. Ichigo summoned the familiar black blade of reiatsu and slashed at Aizen, cutting him from the shoulder to his waist. It was over within seconds. Aizen collapsed on the ground once again. Now he laid there on the ground bloodied and dead. The war is finally over.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ichigo now sat down on a rock under a tree, relishing the peace. He examine his arms again, still not fully believing that he has his powers back, thinking that if he actually believed, only to wake up to the cruel reality and have it into that of a dream and that he was actually feel unconscious the whole time. But no, this was real.

"Kurosaki-san?" Said a cautious voice. Ichigo turned behind him to see who the owner of the voice is only to find Urahara Kisuke.

"Urahara-san!" Said a surprised Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san… Is that really you?"

"Yeah." Said Ichigo as he stood up.

"Why are you like that? Do you know why?" Always getting down to the questions.

"This is the form I used to defeat Aizen, it's called the Final Getsuga Tensho. And as to why I'm like this, I don't know. When I use this technique, I should have lost all of my Shinigami powers and for a minute I was about to. But then, they came back, and now I'm stuck like this. I can't get out of this form." Replied Ichigo.

"The Final Getsuga Tensho, huh. How'd you defeat Aizen? If I'm not mistaken, once he's fused with the Hougyoku, it shouldn't have been that easy to defeat him." Said Urahara as his curiosity rose.

"Oh, that's because it broke."

At this Urahara's eyes widened with a look of shock and disbelief. "Urahara-san?"

"Ichigo, before you regained your powers, did you….wish for anything? Have any strong desires?"

"Well… After I used the technique and started losing my powers I started to feel helpless, and then I thought of everyone, Yuzu, Karin, everyone. And how I won't be able to protect them anymore. Why do you ask?"

Urahara looked deep in thought, he then looked up at Ichigo, a serious look was visible on his visage.

"This is only an assumption but, during that time you were able to weaken Aizen a great deal. You were also more powerful than him, correct?" He received a nod in response. "Well, what if the Hougyoku heard your wish and granted it? It'd explain why you're stuck in the Final Getsuga Tensho form and hance the reason why the Hogyoku broke."

Ichigo visibly paled, "So you're saying…that I'm stuck like this?" he asked.

"Don't look at me, it's not my technique." Said Urahara with a grin.

Ichigo visibly fumed in frustration but it quickly left. "It's over, right?"

"Of course, and we have you to thank for Ichigo, you're a hero." Ichigo was about to respond but was interrupted by a shout from the distance by multiple people.

"Urahara-san!"

Both Ichigo and Urahara turned around to see everyone running their way. Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Uryuu, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo, Renji and Chizuru.

"Everyone…" Spoke Ichigo quietly.

"Urahara! Where's Ichigo? We all saw and felt that huge explosion, so where is he? Is he alright?" Asked an anxious Rukia.

'_Overprotective midget.' _

"Why are Ichigo's friends here too?" Asked Urahara behind his fan.

"As we were heading here we came across them and after a bit of talking we decided they can come with us after all they've seen today. Now stop changing the subject and tell us where the hell that strawberry is!" Shouted Renji. Before Urahara or anyone else could respond, Renji was sent to the ground by a punch to the face by Ichigo.

"I'm right here you stupid pineapple!" Exclaimed an angry Ichigo.

Renji, holding his bloody nose, glared up at the familiar, yet mysteries individual with anger. "What the hell is your problem!? Who the hell are you!? You're not Ichigo, you don't even look like him!"

"Why you…!"

"I'm afraid it's true, Abarai-san. This here is Ichigo. Although I understand you're confusion with his sudden change in appearance." Replied Urahara with a smirk.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at this, but those that were kept in the dark until now were the worse.

"Kurosaki-kun? Is that really you? What happened? Why do you look so different?" Asked Orihime as she stepped forward to get a closer look. "Why can't I sense your reiatsu anymore?"

"This," Said Ichigo as he pointed to himself, "Is the Final Getsuga Tensho. It's what I used to kill Aizen. Originally, I was supposed to lose all of my Shinigami powers once I use this technique. As to why you can't sense my reiatsu I guess it's like with Aizen."

"If that's true then why are still like that? You're appearance, I mean." Asked Rukia.

"Well, Urahara came up with a hypothesis. When I used the technique, my powers were slowly fading away, but because Aizen was drastically weakened as well, the Hougyoku thought I was more worthy than him and restored my Shinigami powers. Now, the Hogyoku is broken and I'm stuck like this." Stated Ichigo calmly as he looked at a lock of black hair.

His friends stared at him flabbergasted before relief washed over them, knowing that the war is over and that Ichigo is okay. No Aizen to worry about, no war, and no Hogyoku. However, the peace was shattered by a shout form Chizuru.

"Tatsuki!" She shouted as Tatsuki ran up towards Ichigo, punching him across the face. The moment the punch landed she recoiled, kneeling in front of Ichigo clutching her hand as she hissed in pain. Ichigo remained firmly in place, as if Tatsuki's punch hadn't affected him in anyway shape or form. After realising what just happened he looked down at Tatsuki with worry.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Tatsuki glared back up at Ichigo, "No, I am not fine! I'm pissed because you left me, Chizuru, Mizuiro and Keigo in the dark all this time, we're you're friends too ya know! We deserved to know too, and shit! What the hell are you made out of!? It felt like I was punching a brick wall!"

"That was a rash move there Arisawa-san. Ichigo here, while in that form, is a being beyond that of a Shinigami or Hollow. Any of our attacks wouldn't even so much as leave a bruise of him. So as you can see, a human with low reiatsu such as yourself punching him wasn't wise. Please keep that in mind for future reference." Said Kisuke as Orihime ran up to Tatsuki to heal her injured hand.

"Whoa….That's amazing!" Said Keigo as he runs up to Ichigo and started whacking him on the chest, seeing for himself. Some of the others followed, wanting to see if it was true as well while some, aka Uryuu and Chad, watched in amusement. Ichigo stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do as Keigo continued to hit him on the chest, each hit getting harder and harder. Well, at least he thinks he's hitting harder by the way his arm moves. Truth be told, Urahara was right, he didn't feel Tatsuki's punch and right now he can't even feel Keigo hitting him, it was a weird sensation.

Within a minute, Keigo had stopped, his hand now red and sore from continuously whacking Ichigo. Orihime had already finished healing Tatsuki and now the two were talking. Uryuu, Rukia and Renji were in there own conversation which left Ichigo and Urahara.

"What happens now?"

"Well, construction will undergo to place Karakura town back in the World of the Living, then after that everyone wakes up and continue with their normal lives."

"That's good. But, what do I do now? I can't go to school like this, what will everyone think?" Urahara chuckled softly at hearing Ichigo's complaint.

"Another thing to add is that you won't be able to return to you normal body again." Said Urahara as he pulled out his fan to cover his grin.

"What! Why!?"

"Because of your reiatsu, it's changed. Also, why do you think that gigais look exactly like the Shinigami? It's because when a Shinigami enters a gigai, their reiatsu changes the gigai to look like its owner, understand? You won't be able to enter your old body again." Concluded Urahara.

Ichigo stood there, mouth a gaped as he stared at Urahara in disbelief. "Then what am I suppose to do now!?"

"Hmmm, well I could modify your body so that it looks like how you look now." Said Urahara with a grin.

Before Ichigo could respond Rukia called out to him.

"We need to go; Head-Captain Yamamoto would like to speak with you." She said as Renji opened up a Senkaimon to get there faster.

"Where are you going?" Asked Tatsuki.

"Orders. Head-Captain Yamamoto has called a meeting and wants Ichigo to attend." Replied Renji.

"Can we come along? We could be of some help in the repair of the Soul Society." Ask Orihime. Renji and Rukia looked at each other in thought.

"Why not, with your healing powers, I'm sure Unohana could use a helping hand." Said Ichigo, Rukia and Renji nodding at this.

"I'm coming too." Said Tatsuki; Keigo, Mizuiro and Chizuru following too. "You've kept us in the dark for far too long, plus I'd like to see this Soul Society." She said stubbornly.

"No harm in that, why not let them?" Said Urahara.

"Alright," Said Renji, "When we enter the Senkaimon, don't touch anything and follow us." They all nodded and made their way inside.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Ehhh, this place is creeping me out, what did you say this place was again?" Asked a freaked out Keigo.

"This place is the Dangai. It allows Shinigami to travel from one place to another within seconds. Example, in here it may take us 5 minutes to get to the entrance, but outside only a second has past." Replied Ichigo.

"That's so cool."

"We're here." Said Rukia, as light entered the Dangai. As they stepped outside, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro and Chizuru all stared wide eyed.

"Welcome to the Soul Society!" Chirped Orihime.

"Amazing." Said Chizuru as they looked around.

"Rukia and I are going to show Ichigo to the Captains meeting. We can trust you to find your way down to the 4th squad barracks alright." Chad, Uryuu and Orihime nodded their heads as Ichigo, Rukia and Renji shunpoed out of sight.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Are you really Kurosaki Ichigo? If so then why the sudden change in appearance?" Questioned Byakuya after Renji and Rukia announced their arrival.

"It's a long story." Ichigo already had to explain his situation twice today and he wasn't in the mood do explain a third time.

"We have time, explain." Said Head-Captain Yamamoto.

Ichigo sighed once again. Of course he'd push on, Soul Society always wanted to know any and every thing that remains a mystery to them.

"This is the form I used to defeat Aizen, it's called the Final Getsuga Tensho. Originally, once I use this technique, I will lose all of my Shinigami powers."

There were some small gasps while others eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"If what you are saying is true, then why are you still standing with us?" Asked Kyoraku.

"Urahara-san and I don't know ourselves, but we came up with an idea. When I used this technique, Aizen was drastically weakened. So as I was slowly losing my powers, it thought I was more worthy than Aizen and gave me its power. Which explains why I remain in this form with no way of returning to normal, and why the Hogyoku is now broken." Finished Ichigo.

All Captains present now stared wide eyed after listening to Ichigo, and Head-Captain Yamamoto now looked at Ichigo directly in the eyes with seriousness.

"A being with great power cannot just be left to wonder. So tell me, Kurosaki, what do you plan to do?" Asked Yamamoto.

"Well… Continue my life as a human." Said Ichigo, "Urahara-san is working on altering my body so that I can walk around. Knowing him he'll most likely be thinking aling the same lines and add something without me knowing."

"I see." Said Yamamoto. "What about your services as a Substitute Shinigami?"

"… I will continue my life as a human but," Ichigo looked at each Captain in the eyes before looking directly at the Head-Captain. "If there's anything, I will do my best to help the Soul Society."

There was a moment of tense, suffocating silence as everyone took in what Ichigo had said before the Head-Captain spoke up. "Very well, we thank you for your services, Kurosaki Ichigo. You may go."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

After the meeting Ichigo decided to join up with his friends once again and made his way down to the 4th squad barracks. Along the way, he decided to slow down his journey by taking the longer route.

'_So I'm stuck like this. I can explain why to Yuzu and Karin when I get home seeing as the two have been left in the dark as well. They deserve to know. As for school… I don't know how everyone's going to react to my new appearance.' _Thought Ichigo during his walk.

Sighing again at what's to come Ichigo continued to walk down the streets of the Seireitei. _'Something tells me that the bullying won't go down when I go back to school.' _

Reaching the 4th barracks, Ichigo made his way inside and began searching for his friends. As he walks along the corridors, searching each room in the hopes of finding at least one of his friends, he heard a yelp of surprise and a thud. Ichigo looked down in front of him only to find Isane on the ground rubbing her head.

"Ouch, what on earth did I run into?" She said as he gaze drifted up in front of her only to have a deep blush form across her face.

"Are you okay, Isane?" Asked Ichigo in concern. After learning about the advantages of being in this form, he's more aware when someone hit's him. And not wanting to be rude to the shy Lieutenant, so he offered a helping hand, which she slowly accepted.

"I'm so sorry, I was in a hurry and didn't see you. Are you okay?" She asked, still fighting off her blush.

Judging by her reaction Ichigo gathered that she doesn't recognise him. "Yeah I'm fine. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know where some of my human friends are, do you?"

"You mean the humans that came to help during the war? They should be down there." She pointed down the corridor and gave him directions before quickly leaving to continue her work. Ichigo stared after her in slight wonder at her earlier reaction to him before shrugging it off and following the directions she had given him.

'_I wonder if I missed a turn or something...'_thought Ichgio as he continued on his search to find his friends in the labyrinth of the Seireitei. Earlier, when he reached the room his friends were supposedly to be in, one of the nurses told him that his friends went outside for a break, once again giving him directions to where they were heading. So here he is, walking around clueless as he battled the maze like corridors of the 4th division barracks which later turned into the walls of the Seireitei.

After about 10 or so minutes of walking around and getting nowhere, Ichigo gave up and tried a different method of finding his friends. He searched for their reiatsu. _'They're close by.' _He thought as he headed towards their direction.

**OoOoOoOoO**

After a few more minutes of walking, he finally spotted his group of spiritually aware friends eating under a tree in a clearing. "I finally found you." He said, startling the group.

"Oh! Kurosaki-kun! I didn't sense you there; we were just taking a break and catching them up." Spoke a cheerful Orihime.

Ichigo grimaced slightly. He wanted to tell them defiantly. But telling them would be somewhat hard, especially when it comes to talking about the war and the fight against the Arrancar's. But he didn't complain, and instead decided to help explain.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"When we first meet the 4th and 10th Espada." Replied Uryuu with hesitants. Even though the war is over, the very mention of the Espada tends to bring back unpleasant memories. Mainly the one where Ichigo lost control. And both Orihime and Uryuu know how much that weighed down on Ichigo, no matter how many times they told him it wasn't his fault.

"Who, or should I say what, are Espada?" Questioned Tatsuki, picking up on the tone of Uryuu's voice.

"I'm sure by now you're informed of who Aizen was and his plans?" Asked Ichigo, who received a nod. "And you know about the Hogyoku and what he used it for?"

"Yeah, he used it to created Arrancars, right?" Said Keigo. Ichigo nodded.

Espada are Arrancars, but a rank above, I guess you could say. It's like that of the ranking system in the Seireitei. You have your seated officers, then a lieutenants then the Captains and then the Head Captain. Think of it as the Arrancars as lieutenants, the Espada as Captains and Aizen as the Head Captain. Does that make scenese?" Again he received nods from his friends.

"How many Espada were there?" Asked Chizuru.

"10."

"10? That doesn't seem like much."

"Yeah, but they're very strong. An Arrancar can be of equal to a Captain. They go from 0, being the most powerful to 9."

"0?"

"Yeah, he was number 10 but when he entered his resurrection, his true form, he became Espada 0." Explained Ichigo.

"Have you been in a battle with any Espada?" Asked Keigo. You could practically see the excitement bouncing around in his eyes.

"Well, I know for sure I have, the same with Uryuu, and Rukia." Said Ichigo as he looked up in a thinking gesture.

"Really!? Who'd you fight!?" Shouted Keigo with eagerness.

"Um… well, I fought Espada number 6 Grimmjow Jeagerjack, number 4 Ulquiorra Ciffer and Uryuu and I have both fought Espada number 10, Yam-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Keigo abruptly cut in.

"WHAT!? NO WAY! YOU AND URYUU FOUGHT THE 10TH ESPADA!?" Yelled Tatskui, Chizuru and Keigo in unison.

Ichigo blocked his ears at the sudden loudness before nodding. "Yeah, but we weren't able to beat him. He's tough. Although, now that I look back at it now Kenpachi and Byakuya last fought him and I saw them both at the Captain's meeting so they must have won."

"WHA!? But you defeated Aizen! How could they defeat him when all the Captains couldn't defeat Aizen!?" Shouted Keigo.

Ichigo chuckled at his friends fanatics. "I wasn't as strong as what I am now. Remember, I didn't have access to this form during my time in Hueco Mundo." Said Ichigo as he pointed to himself when speaking about his form.

At the mention of his current situation, a sad look crossed over everyone's face. The facts were there in front of them yet they all want to believe that there was a way to fix this.

"Ichigo, is there any way to get you back to normal?" Asked Tatsuki with a pained look.

"I talked with Urahara-san and there's no way for me to go back to normal. He said he'll be able to modify my body so that I can walk around and go to school though. Imagine how everyone will react when they see my sudden change in appearance. Just thinking about it makes me dread the whole thing." Chuckled Ichigo, seeming to bring life back to the dead saddened faces of his friends.

They continued to tell the others of what's been happening and catching up. To Ichigo, it was good. Good to be able to relax around his friends and not have to hide anything and it brought a smile to his face.

Everything is finally at peace. The war is over. No more Aizen, no more Arrancars. He can feel it… the sun is shining brightly in his inner world.


	2. Family

**Yay! Another update. My goal is to get up to at least 3000 words each chapter for this fanfic. **

After their little visit in the Soul Society, Rukia opened up a Senkaimon for Ichgio and the others so that they can get back home. Rukia followed them, wanting to visit Yuzu and Karin and provide some sort of support for Ichigo when he explains to his two younger sisters. It didn't take long for the repairs to finish up, especially with one bored and impatient Captain of Squad 12. So now, everyone is up and around like nothing happened, continuing with their everyday lives.

As for the Visords. They're all in the Soul Society healing and will be as good as new and back in the World of the Living once they're fully healed. Ichigo smiled. He'll be glad once everything is back to normal, well, as normal as it can get, especially with his new form.

As they reached the reach the end of the Dangai, they say their goodbyes and part ways, saying that they'll see each other soon back at school. Once again, at the mention of school Ichigo slightly pales which doesn't go unnoticed by Rukia who laughs.

"Oh cheer up," She says as they make their way to Ichigo's home. "At least I won't be able to call you Strawberry anymore." She teased.

"I guess you're right, but I, unlike you, can still call you Midget." He shot back, his smirk hidden behind the grey bandages covering his body.

Rukia fumed slightly but it disappeared in an instant, now replaced with a saddened look. "Is it over?... Is he really dead?" She asked softly.

Ichigo stops in his tracks, looking down at her with a sad look in his eyes. He ruffles her hair in a caring motion and responds calmly. "Yes, it's over. Aizen and the Hogyoku are no more."

At this Rukia smiles up at Ichigo and the two continue walking, happy that the Winter War is no more.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I'm home!" Called Ichigo as he and Rukia entered the Kurosaki Clinic.

Within seconds, the sounds of rushing footsteps thumped loudly against the floor as they drew closer and closer. Ichigo would have laughed to himself if the butterflies in his stomach weren't present.

"Nii-san!" Shouted Yuzu as she ran through the hallway with tears of joy in her eyes, followed closely by Karin, only to stop halfway when all they saw was Rukia and a strange man in the house.

In the shock, Karin was the first to speak. "Rukia? What are you doing here? Where's Ichigo? Is he okay? And who's that?" She said the last question hesitantly as she glanced at the unusual stranger who's cover head to toe in gray bandages and long black hair that seems to be flowing in an invisible breeze along with his black hakama pants. Not only that, but after learning about Ichigo being a Shinigami, she's gotten used to sensing reiatsu, she could sense Yuzu's and Rukia's but she sensed nothing from the stranger and it worried her.

"Karin, Yuzu, it's good to see that you're both okay." Says the stranger.

"Who are you?" Asked Karin again as Yuzu continues to remain silent, eyes fixated on the stranger. Karin knows that Rukia is a Shinigami, her uniform and sword on her side confirms it as well, but she also trusted Rukia because Ichigo trusts her. So if Rukia isn't worried about the stranger then there should be nothing to worry about. Yet she's still suspicious, after all its human instinct to be cautious around someone you've never met, especially when your older sibling or parent aren't around.

"Yuzu, Karin, we need to talk." Says Rukia.

"Not until you tell us where Ichigo is and Goat-chin." Replies Karin hotly.

The stranger slowly moves forward to in front of Karin, and then knelt down so that the two were nearly at eye level. "Karin, it's me. Ichigo."

Karin's eyes widen in shock and judging by the small gasp she heard from behind her she takes it Yuzu's eyes widened with shock as well. Karin believes him, that voice, the way he approached her and that lingering feeling of familiarity is what wants to make her believe him, hell even Rukia is by his side! Yet she doesn't want to trust him just yet. After all the things that she's witness, Hollows, Shinigami, Ichigo and Toshiro, anything is possible.

Yuzu took a few staggering step forward before running up and hugging Ichgio, tears spilling and running down her face as she wraps her arms around Ichigo's neck and cries into his shoulder. Ichigo stroking her hair in a soothing manner.

"If you're really Ichigo then prove it by telling me something that only Ichigo would know." Says Karin, refusing to so any familiarity to him until she's 100% sure it's him.

"Karin!" Exclaims Yuzu at her sisters words.

"It's fine, Yuzu." Says Ichigo calmly before looking back up at Karin. "Remember when you came into my room a couple weeks ago, asking for the truth? Until we were interrupted by a surge of reiatsu?" He asks calmly.

Karin's eyes widened a fraction as the memory came back to her. That was when she first found out about Shinigami and about…Ichigo. It's him. Karin smiles as she runs up to Ichigo and tackles him into a hug much like what Yuzu did.

"Ichgio! Where have you been?! Ever since you disappeared along with Rukia… We asked Goat-chin about it but he says not to worry, then he disappeared too! What happened and why do you look so different!? You scared me; I couldn't sense your reiatsu!" It all came out quickly as Karin's own tears ran down her face.

Rukia stood behind Ichigo and watched the scene with a smile. She was glad that Ichigo got to see his sisters, and she was glad that things went smoothly. Now all that's left is to explain to them everything and as much as Ichigo would hate to explain things for a fourth time today, he'd most likely push that thought out of his mind and explain everything to them.

"Let's head to the kitchen, there once we've all settled we can explain everything to uses." Says Rukia, interrupting their moment.

Karin and Yuzu let go of Ichigo as he stood up and nodded, Karin and Yuzu wiping away their tears as they headed to the kitchen.

As they all sat down around the table, tense silence engulfing them, Rukia cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention before starting.

"Before we start, how much do you know?"

"Not much, unlike Karin. All I know is about Ghosts and Hollows." Replied Yuzu.

"Well then, I guess we should start with the basics." Says Ichigo.

"As you can see, Ichigo and I are Shinigami. A Shinigami's job is to watch over the souls of this world. We purify Hollows so that they may enter the Soul Society, or Heaven as you may call it. And perform Konso on any soul we find that also allows them to enter the Soul Society." Says Rukia who then looked over to Ichigo for him to continue.

"You know a man by the name of Kisuke Urahara?" He asked in which he received nods. "Back then, he was a Captain of Squad 12 in the Soul Sociey."

"Wha!? I knew he was weird but I didn't think he used to be a Shinigami!" Shouted Karin. Ichigo laughed.

"Yeah, that's right. I was shocked when I found out as well. Anyway, before I continue, do you know the rankings of the Soul Society?" He received a 'no' from the both of them. He sighed, this was going to be a long night, but the reason he was explaining EVERYTHING to them is because he didn't want to leave out anything, so that if they're faced in any situation with any spiritual being they'll be up-to-date with everything. Even the basics.

"In the Soul Society there are 13 Squads. Nearly each Squad has a purpose of some sorts. Squad 1; Captain of Squad 1 is Genryusai Shingekuni Yamamoto, also known as the Head Captain. His Lieutenant is Chojiiro Sasakibe. His Squad is ranked highest." Ichigo stoped to see how his sisters were doing with the information and he smiled to himself as he saw them. Both were leaning forward, elbows on the table with a concentrating look on their faces as they listened intently to all the information their older brother was giving them.

"Squad 2's Captain is Soi Fon, her Lieutenant is Marechiyo Omaeda and her Squad is also known as the Stealth Force, which participate in missions that involve stealth and sneaking."

"So basically ninjas." Deadpanned Karin.

"…Yeah, like ninjas." Replied Ichigo.

"That's so cool!" Says Yuzu.

"Anyway, Squad 3's Captain used to be Gin Ichimaru, we'll talk more about him later. His Lieutenant is Izuru Kira. Right now, Squad 3 has no Captain."

"Why? What happened?" Asked Yuzu with slight worry.

"Like I said, we'll explain later." She nodded and remained silent.

"Squad 4's Captain is Retsu Unohana and her Lieutenant is Isane Kotetsu. Squad 4 specialize in healing. Squad 5's Captain used to be Sosuke Aizen, I'll talk about him late as well. His Lieutenant is Momo Hinamori. Squad 6's Captain is Byakuya Kuchiki, also Rukia's brother. His Lieutenant is Renji Abarai."

"You're brother is the Captain of Squad 6? Wow! That must be amazing! Are you in Squad 6 as well?" Asked Yuzu.

Rukia smiled kindly to her. "No, I'm in Squad 13. While it is nice to have a family member as a Captain, I can't really say much for I was adopted into the Kuchiki household."

"Oh…. I'm sorry." Said Yuzu as she looked down at the table in shame.

"No need to apologize, it's quite alright. The Kuchiki family are one of the noble households as well. While I may have been adopted, I love Byakuya as a brother, he's family and I'm happy." Said Rukia, smiling at Yuzu which caused her to smile back as well.

"As I was saying. Squad 7's Captain is Sajin Komamura and his Lieutenant is Tetsuzaemon Iba. Squad 8's Captain is Shunsui Kyoraku and his Lieutenant is Nanao Ise. The Captain of Squad 9 used to be Kaname Tosen, I'll get back to him as well, and is Lieutenant is Shuhei Hisagi. They specialize in security force, guards and arts. Captain of Squad 10 is Toshiro Hitsugaya-"

"Toshiro? He's the Captain of Squad 10?" Asked Karin. **(A/N: I don't remember if she knows or not about him being a Captain, but let's pretend she doesn't.)**

"You know Captain Hitsugaya?" Asked Rukia is slight shock. Karin nodded.

"Yeah, when you and Ichigo disappeared, he came her- to the World of the Living. When my friends and I were attacked by a Hollow, he saved us. When he found out that I could see him, he told me his name and I told him mine. When he found out that I was your sister, we started talking and yeah." Finished Karin as she stared at Rukia and Ichigo as they looked at her with a look of disbelief.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"The serious, cold shouldered, short-tempered midget-" Started Ichigo.

"-Was acting friendly to you!?" Finished Rukia as the both of them continued to stare at Karin with a look of disbelief.

"Well…..yeah?" Said Karin hesitantly.

After a while, Ichigo got a look in his eyes that appeared like he was smirking, even though it was hard to tell because of the bandages covering half of his face.

"I don't know about you, Rukia. But I believe we've come across some useful black mail material." Said Ichigo darkly. Rukia snapped her head up to stare at Ichigo in disbelief. Of course, being in the Dangai for God knows how long, Ichigo was now taller than before, most likely past 6 foot, which didn't sit well with Rukia due to the fact that Ichigo was already taller than her before he went into the Dangai.

Rukia shook her head, clearing away those thoughts as Ichigo stared back down at her. "You can't do that! He'll kill you!" She practically shouted.

"In case you've forgotten, it'll take more for him to kill me now." Ichigo deadpanned. Rukia stared blankly up at him before collecting herself again.

"Still! He's a Captain!"

"Calm down you annoying midget! I won't black mail him! Jeez."

Rukia, while happy that she convinced Ichigo not to black mail Captain Hitsugaya, was fuming from calling her a midget and did something she regretted ever doing; she kicked him. As soon as her foot made impact with his leg, she instantly recoiled, falling to the ground in pain as she clutched her foot, tears of pain visible in her eyes.

"Rukia! You okay?" Asked a concern Yuzu.

Rukia opened her eyes as she got a hold of herself through the pain. "I'm fine, I just forgot about the advantages it had for Ichigo while in that form. I was foolish to have forgotten about them." Rukia practically hissed.

"Advantages?" Asked Karin.

"Yeah. In this form, not only are my attacks stronger, but it also acts as a defence mechanism. Normal attack from anyone lower than a Captain have no affect on me, I can't even feel them. As for the person dealing the attack, well…." He drifts off, leaving the sentence hanging, but they seem to get the idea.

"Will you be okay?' Asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, I should be fine." Relied Rukia as she sat up slowly and sat back down in her chain, everyone else sitting back down as well.

"Where were we?" Asked Rukia.

"Oh yeah, the Captains. Anyway, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad 10 and his Lieutenant; Rangiku Matsumoto. The Captain of Squad 11 is Kenpachi Zaraki and his Lieutenant is Yachiru Kusajishi and their Squad specialize in Melee Combat and Swordsmanship. The Captain of Squad 12 is Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his Lieutenant is Nemu. Their Squad is known as The Department of Research and Development. Kisuke used to be the Captain of Squad 12. The last one Is Squad 13 and their Captain is Jushiro Ukitake, a kind man might I add, and his Lieutenant is Rukia."

"Really? You're a Lieutenant Rukia!" Exclaimed Yuzu.

Rukia smiled, "Yes, I am."

"That's amazing." She beamed.

"The sad thing though is that Captain Ukitake is in a weakened health state."

"That's awful." Said Karin.

"Yes, but he's strong and we all have faith in him that he'll pull through."Says Rukia.

"Now on to the next part. Each Squad has a ranking as well. There's your normal Shinigami, then there are seated officers, then Lieutenants and then the Captain. Understand?" She asked. Yuzu and Karin nodded immediately.

"Good, now then. Long ago, when Kisuke Urahara was still a Captain, he created a device called the Hogyoku. It was incredibly powerful that it couldn't be destroyed. Urahara realised his mistake and attempted to hide the Hoguoku, and the hiding spot was… inside me." Said Rukia. Ichigo's sisters gasped in shock, but remained silent. "Sosuke Aizen during that time was conducting experiments with Hollows with the help of Kaname Tousen and Gin Ichimaru without the Soul Society knowing. The only one who came close to suspecting him was Kisuke.

"One day in the Soul Society, Aizen decided to test his experiment on a couple of Shinigami. The results were… horrible. The Shinigami gained a Hollow half, they were neither Shinigami nor Hollow but both. Kisuke, realised what was going on and with the help of Yoruichi Shihoin, they captured the Hollowfied Shinigami and took them somewhere safe. Of course, in the process, Kisuke was framed for Hollowfying them and escaped to the World of the Living along with Yoruichi."

"You mentioned someone by the name of Yoruichi Shihoin. Who is she?" Asked Karin.

"Yoruichi Shihoin was the former Princess of the noble Shihoin Clan. She used to be the Captain of Squad 2 and is also nicknamed the Goddess of Flashstep. Flashstep being a Shinigami technique that allows us to go from one area to another in a flash. Hence the name." Says Ichigo.

"The group of Shinigami that were turned into Hollows are known as Visords. They live here in Karakura." Says Ichigo.

"They're here!?" Asked Karin.

"Yes, but they're friendly. I know because not only have I been around them for a while, but they also helped out in the war."

"You were in a war!?" Exclaimed Yuzu. Ichigo flinched.

"…Yes, but don't worry. It's all over now." Yuzu didn't say anything, only look down.

"Aizen then planned everything from when Rukia was stationed here in Karakura town to our meeting, her giving me her powers and then her brother and best friend retrieving her. He also killed all of Central 46-which are basically the ones that makes the orders- and faking the orders being sent out, ordering for her execution."

Yuzu and Karin both gasped in unison.

"He also planned how, when, and where me, Yoruichi, Uryu, Orihime and Chad would be coming from in the Soul Society, how we got in. He even planned who we fought against so that he could fake his own death and place the blame on us. In the end, we managed to rescue Rukia, but Aizen got to the Hogyoku and escaped to Hueco Mundo, the land of the Hollows."

"Which was how the Winter War started." Said Rukia, taking over the explanations from Ichigo. "With the Hogyoku, he managed to create Arrancars. Before I continue, you must know of the ranking between Hollows."

"Ah! More rankings!?" Shouted Karin which earned a shush from Yuzu.

"As you already know there are Hollows, which are created when a soul is either eaten by another Hollow or when their Chain of Fate is broken. The next in line is Menos Grande, then Adjuchas then an Arrancar.

"And like the ranking with the Shinigami, there's one for the Arrancar. A Captain for the Hollows is called an Espada. Before the War, there was 9 Espada."

"This Aizen guy… He caused the war, and you said that it's over… So does that mean he's dead?" Asked Karin.

Both Ichigo and Rukia remained silent for a while before Ichigo sighed. "Yes, he's dead."

"Do you know who killed him?"

"….I did. I was the one who ended his life."

Now it was Yuzu and Karin's turn to remain silent after hearing that their brother, the older brother that loved and cared and protected them no matter what, kill a man. Although, after hearing what he did and the fact that he started a war, he doesn't deserve to be called a man.

"…You did the right thing, Ichigo. He started this war, ruined the lives of many innocents and dragged you, Orihime, Chad into all of this…" Says Karin.

"I know." Said Ichigo, a look in his eyes that made him seem older than what he really is.

"Which is why Ichigo is currently stuck like this." Interrupted Rukia.

"You mean his appearance? How?" Asked Yuzu, confusion visible on her face.

"All Shinigami have a sword called a Zanpakuto. Each Zanpakuto has a unique name and ability. A Zanpakuto is also part of the Shinigami, part of their soul. For example, my Zanpakuto's name is Zangetsu."

"And mine is Sodenoshirayuki."

"Wow, such beautiful names." Said Yuzu in awe.

Ichigo chuckled. "Yes, although that's more for Rukia seeing as her Zanpakuto is known as the most beautiful Zanpakuto throughout the Soul Society."

"Really!?" Asked Yuzu with excitement. "May I see?"

"Maybe later. It's getting late and we haven't finished explaining everything. But I'll promise that I will show you one day." Replied Rukia. Yuzu nodded her head with excitement.

"Anyway, each Zanpakuto has a unique ability. Mine is Getsuga Tensho."

"Not to be rude, but what does this have to do with why you're appearance has changed?" Asked Karin.

"Because Aizen fused himself with the Hogyoku. He evolved. He broke the boundary of Shinigami and Hollow beyond that of a Visord. A dimension higher. Nothing we did worked. So, I made a sacrifice. I went into the Dangai and trained. The Dangai , also known as the Precipice World, is the dimension between Soul Society and the World of the Living, separated from space and time. A couple of minutes in the Dangai add up to a millisecond outside.

"I trained there, with my Zanpakuto for centuries. After all that time I spent, I finally learned the technique. The Final Getsuga Tensho, which turned my appearance into this." He gestured to himself. "Originally, after using the technique, I was supposed to lose all of my Shinigami powers. I would have become a human once again."

"Then why are you still like that?" Asked Yuzu.

"The Hogyoku is said to be able to grant wishes, but only to an individual that stronger than its current master. When I attacked Aizen with Mugetsu, he was drastically weakened. As I was losing my Shinigami powers… I didn't want to lose my powers. The Hogyoku must've heard my thoughts because my powers came back and I was able to kill Aizen for good. The Hogyoku breaking in the process." Said Ichigo as he finishes his story.

"So you're stuck like this?" Asked Yuzu hesitantly.

"…Yes."

She gasped. Next thing Ichigo knew was his sister hugging him. "As long as you're safe, I'm glad." Ichigo hugged her back. The moment, however was interrupted when Karin asked where Goat-chin was.

Ichigo stared at her for a few moments. He had completely forgotten about their father.

"That's another thing I forgot to mention. He's in the Soul Society healing from his injuries."

"Will he be okay?" Asked Yuzu.

"He's fine, I checked up on him while I was there. But that's not what I wanted to mention, though. Karin, Yuzu. Have you ever wondered how you have high reiatsu?" Asked Ichigo.

They stared blankly at him. And from the corner of his eye he could see Rukia staring at him questionably. She doesn't know yet about his father being a Shinigami, so she too, was just as confused as his two sisters.

"I have no idea. Why?" Asked Karin after a few minutes of silence.

Ichigo chuckled. "Did you know, that Goat-chin is a Shinigami?" He said casually.

There was silence, it was so quiet Ichigo thought it'd be possible to hear a pin drop.

"WHAT!?" Shouted Yuzu, Karin and Rukia in unison.

"You telling me Goat-Chin's a Shinigami!? How!?" Shouted Karin.

"Why didn't I hear of this!?" Shouted Rukia.

"To answer both of your questions, I only found out before my fight with Aizen. After all, he's the one who dragged me into the Dangai. He was also the former Captain of Squad 10."

"You're kidding me…"

"Nope."

Silence once again suffocated them as they let what Ichigo has said sink in. After a couple of minutes of silence, Rukia stood.

"It's getting late, I better head back to the Soul Society. I'll see you later, Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin." She says, nodding to each of them before she opened up a Senkaimon and left.

Karin then turned to Yuzu.

"So…What's for dinner?"

**I know this chapter is boring but bare with me. I wanted to get this out of the way with. I wanted Karin and Yuzu be up-to-date with everything before continuing on. **


End file.
